1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to maintenance operations for aircraft and more particularly methods and devices for management of maintenance information items adapted for determining a level of priority for breakdowns having an economic impact on the operation of the aircraft in order to transmit certain of these information items during flights and to indicate them in specific manner in the maintenance report for the flights.
2. Discussion of the Background
The main criteria for management of breakdowns in aircraft generally are linked to the safety of operation thereof. Breakdowns having an impact on the safety of operation of an aircraft are presented systematically to the pilots, preferably via the cockpit warning system. The pilots then report these warnings in their end-of-flight report, called logbook in English terminology, by the creation of an entry in this report, also called logbook entry. At the same time, one or more maintenance messages are generated automatically and stored in memory in the maintenance report for the flight. Such messages have the purpose of indicating as precisely as possible the origin of the failures having led to the warnings presented to the pilots.
At the stopovers, a maintenance team consults the logbook entries to which it absolutely must respond exhaustively prior to the next takeoff. For these purposes, it relies on the maintenance report for the flight which gives it information on the actions to be taken in order to repair the breakdown or breakdowns.